


After the Sheriff Dies

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Random Sterek shorts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Sheriff, Depressed Stiles, M/M, Magic Stiles, POV Cora and Isaac, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Cora can't figure out why Stiles is always at Derek's house after the Sheriff dies, yet she can see that he doesn't actually mind.
Relationships: Pre Cora/Isaac, Pre Derek/Stiles - Relationship
Series: Random Sterek shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564270
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	After the Sheriff Dies

“What is he doing here?” Cora peeked around the corner at the sleeping human before spinning on her brother. The alpha didn’t even look busted, simply shrugging his shoulders as he quietly installed the new tile on the wall in the kitchen. She looked between him and the doorway to the living room, waving her arms around as she waited for an explanation. 

“The Sheriff died.” Derek shrugged again, his voice telling her that the answer was obvious, and she was just being thick. 

“Yeah, Five months ago.” She arched her eyebrow at him and he mimicked her before shaking his head, turning back to his work. It was the quietest she’d ever seen him work, without a single curse word when one of the tiles would fail to stay put. 

“He showed up after the funeral.” Derek explained more but it still didn’t make sense to her. The funeral was only a few days after the car wreck, barely a week. That just meant Stiles showed up and didn’t leave. 

“Shouldn’t he be at, I don’t know, Scotts house. His own house? Is it still his house?” Cora hissed low and once again, her brother shrugged at her. For a full minute, she battled with herself before she sat down at the island, propping her head on her hand as she watched him work. The glue substance smelled like ass and cold weather at the same time but Derek still worked, his hands nimble as they shifted the tile into place. He kept his head down as he worked. 

“Maybe you should take him back to his old house?” She started and heard a soft gasp from behind her. Panic shot up her spine and she spun, letting out a harsh breath when she saw an offended Isaac standing there. “He can’t stay here.” She pressed and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Why not?” Isaac hissed at her before spinning around, stomping over to where the human was waking up. The Beta slid onto the couch next to him and stretched out so they were cuddling close together. The human let out a sigh and guilt washed over her as she gazed at the two of them. She knew more than anyone what it was like to be left without a packmate and to be alone afterward. It wasn’t something that she wished the human to go through. 

“I get it, but Der. You already have Isaac here. Another young man and people might think you’ve got a fetish.” She hissed, not one to sugar coat things. The sheriff knew to let it go but other people might not. Derek shot a look at her over his shoulder, his brows pulled low and disapproving but there was a minute twitch in them and the growing agony in his eyes. 

“I can’t make this better for him. He’s drifting.” Derek whispered low, hunching over as he turned away, closing his eyes as if he didn’t want to see it anymore. Cora bit her lip before standing. There was nothing she could say to him, but it didn’t stop her from moving forward to wrap her arms around him. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder and took a deep breath. 

“He’s not alone. That’s what we do for him.” She murmured softly, feeling him nod his head before straightening up and going back to his work. It was obvious to her that he was nesting. Her brother was head over heels for the human, fixing up the house and practically building it up from the ground around the grieving soul as if he could shield him from anymore pain. It was more than a little depressing. Mainly because neither of them looked up enough to see it. She left without a word, the last image she had of the house were the two teens curled up on the couch, the scent of Stiles nightmare still tinging the air.  
==================================================================  
“Is this really the best place for Stiles to be right now?” Isaac hissed and Derek shrugged. The Alpha didn’t seem bothered that they were walking the human. Isaac knew that was why they took Stiles with them as they walked the perimeter. It was something to get him off the couch. He didn’t even know how they came to the idea to regularly walk Stiles but the humans scent was starting to smell less depressed when they went out and wondered the forest. 

“What is it that you needed after you had your life shot to Hell?” Derek asked, tearing Isaacs attention to where Stiles was drifting from tree to tree, petting each one with a faint smile on his face. But Cora’s words were getting to him. He wanted to take care of the human, but he wasn’t sure if they were the best to do it. Derek gave him a look that told him he was expecting an answer and he took a deep breath. 

“I wanted to be safe.” He murmured. It was such a simple thing but it was more than what normal, non-traumatized people didn’t understand. Even someone who was the safest in the world but it didn’t mean a thing if it wasn’t the feeling of safety. It was the need to know in his deepest being that he could relax and not fear every hour of every day that he might be killed for something small. 

“What is it do you think Stiles needs to get past this?” Derek cocked his head as the human circled back toward him. Isaac arched his eyebrow as Stiles held something out to the Alpha, who willing stretched his own hand out with the palm up. 

“I found a rock” Stiles dropped it into his hand with a sort of bashful confused smile before he wondered off. Derek gave him an approving smile, closing his hand around the perfectly round pebble before he tucked it into his pocket.

“One better, what does Stiles need right now?” Isaac asked and Derek finally shot him his typical annoyed look. He grinned a little, nodding back in the direction to the house. “I bet he’ll eat something if we tire him out a little more.” He ignored the proud look his alpha shot him, knowing that they were all desperate to get the human to eat more than a few mouthfuls at a time but he was getting better. He was talking more, sleeping more on a normal for him schedule. They were working on the rest, giving him time to heal from the devastating blow. 

“Do you think… do you think he believes that he lost his entire pack?” He asked, making Derek pause. 

“I don’t know. He showed up here after the funeral and just, lingered.” Derek frown deepened. He shook out his shoulders a second later, starting forward again as he trailed after the human. They weren’t even following the border anymore, just where Stiles was going. He seemed at peace in the forest, his soul healing bit by bit. 

“I would want time to break.” Isaac muttered and saw a flash of confusion on Dereks face. “I spent so long surviving that I never took in the abuse. I had to process everything before I could move on, even if that was hard. I let myself break so I wouldn’t be triggered so much. He broke and is still trying to put himself together again.”

“The sheriff was his world. And it was ripped from him. It’ll take him awhile to pull out.” Derek looked uncertain again before shaking his head. “I just want to keep him safe.”

“I know, and you are, except he might have just fell down that hill.” Isaac peered out toward the human. Derek let out a curse, running off toward the sound of a high pitched pained grown from the bottom of the hill. He knew he couldn’t be hurt, or at least not very much. A shouting laugh went up, one they hadn’t heard for half a year and he smiled, knowing that his Alpha was scowling at the human.  
==================================================================  
The attack happened out of the blue. They should’ve been expecting it after so long in peace but they were so focused on building the house and trying to make everything alright in their lives. They weren’t even shooting for good, just alright.

Cora was thrown by the blast, getting stopped by the high branches of a tree. It hurt and she was pretty sure she was stuck up there, having a clear view of the crater that was made. She took a moment to stare down, trying to tell where her packmates went. She could see Isaac sitting up and rolling over to barf. Derek was somewhere under her, she could feel it, but he was pissed. And she couldn’t care less. He could be, but she was busy listening sharply for the humans heartbeat. 

“Find the wolves.” The head hunter moved forward and she shouted as a net was thrown over Isaac, the wolf thrashing around in a way that someone did when they were in so much agony they were no longer able to control their limbs. She let out an enraged snarl but the tree held her firm, her broken body still healing from the blast. 

Derek answered her howl, running to Isaacs side to help him. There was a moment where it looked as if he was going to make it to his Beta but then several gun shots went off and he staggered to the side, falling limp with a pained groan. 

For the first time in months her body went cold with fear. She was used to dealing with loss of her loved ones, but it never got better and she was helpless to stop them. Her mind went blank as the hunter walked toward her pack, lifting his gun in a confident manner, aiming it at her brothers head. A tiny gasping sob ripped from her chest but then the back door slammed open and their human walked out. 

“No, Stiles. Run!” She tried to raise her voice but her lungs were still recovering from collapsing. Even as she gasped for breath, the human was walking down the steps, marching over to the laughing hunters. 

“Leave my pack alone” Stiles voice was different. It was enough to make her pause, her body unrolling as she tried to focus on the human. The hunters were still laughing, poking fun at the skinny sick looking Stiles standing there with death in his eyes. A ripple of fear shot up her spine for a completely different reason, watching as his eyes sparked silver and his teeth bared in a hideous grin. 

“I said leave.” This time his voice was a soft growl but the trees shook, all except the one she was in, and the ground rolled. The hunters fell over themselves but they didn’t get far, the net that was wrapped around Isaac rose up and chased them. It caught every single one, locking them together as they fell to the ground. Cora was too frightened to move, but then she was being lifted up by invisible hands and the branches that pierced her body pulled free. She didn’t make a noise as she drifted toward the ground, a wash of magic over her. Stiles was a statue, his eyes still silver but she could see the tears.

“Cora?” Derek was facing her, struggling to open his eyes. She watched in amazement as his wounds healed before her eyes and realized she could lift her head. A second later she was crawling to where Isaac was shivering. The beta grabbed her, dragging her closer until they were tangled together.

“Stiles, it’s alright. You’re fine. We’re fine. Everything is fine. Pup, listen to me.” Derek was in front of Stiles, cupping his chin and muttering softly. Stiles remained still for a full minute before his body sagged in almost slow motion against Derek, his eyes finally falling shut. The electricity in the air faded but the human was shivering, his eyes snapping back open as he was lifted up and set so he was sitting on the porch. 

“I almost killed them. I wanted to kill them for hurting you.” Silver eyes snapped around at them but all she could offer was a strangled smile. Isaac whined low against her throat and she managed to wiggle her arms free to hold him back. 

“I know.” Derek kept his hands on his shoulders, ducking his head down so he was all Stiles would see. A man let out a groan from behind them but there was also the sound of sirens in the distance that were fast approaching. 

“What am I?” the human whispered and Derek shook his head before dropping it down so their foreheads were pressed together. 

“You’re pack.” He whispered and it seemed like he clearing itself let out a sigh of relief as the human relaxed, nodding his head. 

“God, just kiss already.” Cora couldn’t help herself and Stiles let out a weak giggle. Derek turned to glare at her but she could see the want in his eyes. She pulled a face, keeping his attention on her while Stiles wiped the tears away. The sirens were getting closer. 

“We should get him into the house before they come.” Isaac hissed and Derek nodded, turning to pick him up again but Stiles shoved his arms away. 

“No, these are my friends too. Believe it or not, the deputies were like a family to me. And we don’t even have a cover story so we’re just going have to swing the truth and hope for the best.” Stiles looked around at them before nodding to the crater. “They might have their murder van nearby, so mention that you didn’t hear a car coming up the preserve road.”

“You need rest Stiles. We don’t know what just happened.” Derek spoke low, cocking his head to the side as the cruisers tore up the road and skidded to a stop. Parish jumped out without turning off his car, staring at the massive crater with fearful confusion on his face. The older deputies walked up, their flashers still going as they took everything in. 

“Stiles is fine guys.” Cora bellowed out and they all snapped attention to her. It must have been a sight, Isaac holding her in a death grip while she clung back just as hard and her brothers back turned to them all. He Alphas bulk hid the hunched over human. She turned to give him a look, silently telling him to let the human be seen by his friends. He only glowered at her for a second before Stiles shoved his shoulder to the side, moving him so the officers could see him. 

“This is where he went?” Parrish hissed in shock, running around the crater and past the hunters still caught in the net. They started making noise, calling for help and trying to defend their actions but the officers pulled them to their feet. 

“This is very scooby doo.” Isaac whispered in her ear, slowly calming down and she nodded, watching in growing amazement as weapon after weapon was removed from the men before they were even released. 

“I’m fine. I was in the house when they detonated… what ever the hell that was.” Stiles explained as he was surrounded by four officers, their bulk forcing Derek to take a step back. The human lifted his hands up, showing that they were bloody from where he clinched his hands together to roughly and he turned them up so they could be fussed over. They were asking so many questions, most not even about what just happened but where Stiles went and why he vanished or if he was hurt. A rumble came from the wolf under her and she realized Isaac was laughing quietly against her shoulder, trying to hide his glee. 

“Do you know what happened here Stiles?” Parrish finally pulled back after five minutes. The hunters were being untangled from the nets one by one, searched a second time before they were placed in handcuffs.

“Er, not really. There was the explosion and I came out to them with guns pointed at my friends and Isaac in one of the nets. Cora was trying to call for help but it wasn’t going through for some reason. I distracted them and Derek managed to get a few in a net while I got Isaac out. We got the others. They tried to run away when we were checking for injuries but… well, not far. I don’t know who they are. We didn’t even get to calling you guys because we were just trying to see if everyone was alright.” Stiles wrapped his arms around himself and he closed his eyes, shuddering a little pathetically as he bowed his head. “I can’t lose anyone else. Not right now.”

“You didn’t loose anyone.” Dereks voice was a little rougher than usual and he got a few glares from the officers but then they turned on the men. 

“We know them. They’ve been attacking houses and cabins that are tucked away. There are several warrants out for these terrorists but when we got a tip that they might be around Beacon, we started warning those in cabins and patrolling. You’re lucky Jeff was patrolling so close and heard the explosion. He called it in. We even found their van coming up.” Parrish explained calmly, watching as the last man was loaded into a cruiser and the door slammed by a furious officer. 

“I’ll need statements from all of you, and we have an ambulance on the way.” Another spoke and for the life of her Cora couldn’t recall her name. 

“I don’t think anyone was hurt, just scared.” Cora stood with some difficulty due to Isaac trying to follow without letting go. When they finally managed it, Stiles was laughing at them and Derek had a hand on his face. “Oh like you were any better.” She snapped at him, half leading the beta to the steps and half being dragged after him.  
============================================================================  
It took several hours for the officers to leave but they taped off the crime scene and told them they should head out too, even waiting for them to pack a few things and escort them back to town. It was fine by them. So they headed to the loft. She expected that Scott might show up sometime when word got out but for the moment, they were settling in. Isaac was already asleep on the couch, cuddling with her since they hadn’t let go of each other. She tried not to think to much about it and just enjoyed being safe. 

“Thanks.” She peeked an eye open to see Derek in the kitchen, handing Stiles a glass of something. The human was sitting on the counter with his shoulders hunched. He rank of magic and exhaustion but he still smiled as their alpha stepped closer. 

“No problem.” Derek rumbled and she quickly shut her eye, scrunching up her face at the faint sound of the kiss. For a heartbeat she was ready to shout that it was about time they pulled their heads out of the clouds but then she felt Isaac shift and the urge faded. Her brother deserved this, but part of her didn’t want him to start in on her.

**Author's Note:**

> College starts next week so this might be the last one for a second. 
> 
> Tell me what you think. XP


End file.
